Assemblies of contacts to be soldered are known for hybrid circuits or printed circuit cards, which are connected by two lateral strips, in which the contacts each comprise, at one of their ends, a clip element oriented perpendicularly to the plane of the contacts and adapted to engage on a hybrid circuit, and which are initially connected to one another at each of their ends.